How to Tackle Him for Dummies
by blackcat9517
Summary: How to Tackle Him for Dummies is a guide for Mikan Sakura on how to make Natsume Hyuuga confess. Includes a bonus feature


_**How to Tackle Him for Dummies **_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**Step 1 **_Tell him that there's someone special in your heart_

Natsume Hyuuga was just resting under his precious Sakura tree. Just as he was about to fell into slumber, he heard his name being called. The fire caster took his Black Cat manga from his face and saw his precious polka dots

"Ne, Natsume-kun" she said as she sat next to him

"Hn"

"I have a special someone in my heart. He's really special to me"

As soon as he heard those words coming out of her mouth, he put down his manga and locked eyes with her. Her brown orbs showed nothing but innocence. Whoever this special guy is, he was going to roast him alive

**Step 2 **_Tell him that the special someone is always by your side_

"Ne, Natsume-kun" the cheerful brunette exclaimed

"What is it this time polka dots?"

"Remember when I told you about that special someone?"

The lad nodded "So?"

"That special someone is always with me and he said that he will protect me no matter what" she innocently said with her innocent eyes. Natsume gritted his teeth, who's the special guy anyway?

Could it be Andou? Ruka? Yuu? Tono? Koko? Sakurano? Narumi......Wait a minute, that gay teacher? What's he doing inside Natsume's mind?

**Step 3 **_Tell him that the special someone kissed you twice_

"Ne, Natsume"

Natsume who was busy reading his precious manga got interrupted by Mikan once again. He knew what she was going to say "What is it polka dots?"

"My special someone kissed me twice"

Suddenly, the temperature inside the class started to increase rapidly and they knew who did it. Oh boy, no one dared to mess with Natsume Hyuuga when he's angry...or in this case, **jealous**

**Step 4 **_Make him even more jealous_

Natsume Hyuuga walked out of the manga store with a paper bag on one hand. He saw his precious polka dots buying Howalons again at the candy store. She's going to get fat if she doesn't stop eating those things and where was that special someone

Mikan took her howalon and exited the shop, only to see Natsume looking at her "Natsume-kun, is something the matter?"

"No" he said and looked somewhere else

Mikan shrugged and took a piece of howalon out of the box "Want some?" she offered but the lad shook his head and before he knew it, she stuffed the whole candy inside her mouth

"You know Natsume-kun" she said with another howalon stuffed inside her mouth

"Don't talk when your mouth is full moron"

She swallowed her candy "Stop calling me names and what was it I wanted to tell you......Oh yeah, if my special someone was here, I wish he could buy me more howalons. I ran out of money since I had to pay my debts to Hotaru"

Mikan was surprised when Natsume suddenly gave her money "Don't misunderstand. You talk too much" he said dryly and left with anger and hatred in his eyes toward this special someone

**Step 5 **_If you have followed all of the steps above. Please make him more and more jealous_

And she did make him more and more jealous. She told him that her special someone cares about her but he has a hard time showing it. She also told him that her special someone saved her life countless times. Natsume was quite angry not only that stupid special bastard stole her from him but he saved her countless times? What about Natsume? He saved her many times too

**Step 6 **_Tell him that your special someone told her that he was going to stay by your side forever_

"Natsume, my special someone said that he said he was going to stay by my side forever! Isn't that great?" the brunette told her partner

'_Great.....great my a**'_

**Step 7**_Tell him that the special someone wrote a song for you_

Mikan rushed to the Sakura tree and saw her partner resting under his favourite tree. She slowly approached him

"What do you want this time?" he asked with the infamous manga covering his face

"My special someone wrote a song just for me"

The special bastard wrote a song for her? He wrote a song for her too and was stupid enough to leave it under the desk. Not only that but she gave him a 7.5 out of 10! That's low!

**Step 8 **_Tell him that the special someone once slept on the same bed_

Natsume's eyes burned with fury as Mikan told him that the special someone once slept with her on the same bed. That's too much and she told him that the special bastard was going to see her tonight. He's going to sneak into her room tonight to meet this special someone and roast him

**Step 9**_If he's hiding under the bed or inside your closet, act normal and pretend as if you're waiting for your special someone_

Mikan patiently lie down on the bed, waiting for her special man to come. Natsume on the other hand was suffocating inside her damn closet

"Wow! He's sure taking his time. I wonder how long he could last in there"

Natsume was a bit confused on what she said. But whatever, as soon as that special someone comes, he's going to come out of the closet and eliminate him

It was fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. There was his chance. He quickly came out of the closet, breaking the door in the process

As he lit up fire on his palm, he was surprised to see Hotaru instead "I'll leave you two idiots alone" and with that, she slammed the door

**Step 10 **_Now that he has blown his cover, wait for your prince charming to confess and act as if you don't know anything_

Mikan blinked a couple of times, looked at her broken door and finally locked eyes with him "Why were you in my closet?"

Natsume tried to speak but no words came out until five minutes later "I thought you were waiting for that...you know...special someone"

Mikan snickered making Natsume even more confused "What's so funny?" he asked with a serious tone

**Step 10.1 **_Give him this book_

"You!" she laughed and clutched her stomach. After a couple of laughter, she headed for her desk and took a book on the table. She gave the book to the fire caster

_How to Tackle Him for Dummies _

_By_

_Hotaru Imai_

**Extra: Step 10.2(For guys) Kiss her, stupid**

So... wait a minute. The great Black Cat just realized something. He was actually **jealous over himself. **But it didn't really matter as Natsume tossed the book on the bed and before the laughing brunette knew it, she felt something warm on her lips

(**Step 0.1 **Special someone is him)

**End**

**

* * *

**

**blackcat9517: So how was it? This is just a short fluff I wrote on a boring night. Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading **


End file.
